Road Trip 2: The PitStop
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Last time Duncan went to jail, and later on Courtney went to Rehab. To better the other person they cut themselves off from one another. What happens when the find their way back to each other? THE SEQUEL TO ROAD TRIP! major:CxD slight: DxOC CxOC!
1. AN: Names

Hello!

I am almost done with the first chapter of ROAD TRIP 2: the pit-stop, the only thing is thatI need a girl and a boy name, so if you have any cool names can you please send them IN A REVIEW! NOT a PM. normally i wouldn't mind PMs but my email isn't letting me read my emails! so i can't read my PMs! Thank you! ;)

Theater for the mind!

Hahha all my A/N's are very short! like 3 sentences!


	2. My Life Now

Hahahah, I am so sorry that I didn't update.

After a stalker threat by:Shane I decided to finish it! lol

I am such a BITCH, seriously! I told all of you guys to give me names and I just got 2 random names that I thought of! lol sorry!

and I took like 2-3 months to upload when my previous chapter says that it would be up soon. :) sorry!

So if you DID give me names thank you so much! Honestly, It did give me inspiration to write... and I am not joking!

I am not going to lie. I had plenty of time. Probably 4-7 hours that I could have worked on it but I sat on the computer and had my social life on aim, myspace, and facebook. lol

Okay, have you noticed that I like to say okay a lot?!? Well, I do say that a lot.

Enjoy.... ;b

--

I woke up and yawned. I looked over in my bed and Sarah was was probably cooking breakfast for me or something like that.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth. I washed my face, this was the first tome that I've noticed that I have dramatically changed. All the green in my hair was gone. My hair had grown, it was about three inches long. I took out most of my piercings a while ago. The only ones a kept was the lip and tongue ones. My personality hasn't changed as much as I thought it would but it has. I don't go out as much as I used to and I lost connection with most of my friends.

There she was sitting on the couch watching TV. Sarah, well she was something! She had short blond hair and green eyes. We have been dating for at least 4 months, I haven't kissed her yet, I am not sure why. I guess the thought of Court- of her is still clear in my head even thought it has been 4 years.

"hey," I tried to shake the sleep off of my me.

"Morning sleepy head, or shall I say Afternoon sleepy head." She got up and hugged me.

"I stayed up all night," I explain, "I partied it up!." _Lie._

"Oh," She backed off, "why wasn't I invited?"

"I was with Geoff and DJ. Guys night out you know?" I couldn't make it seem believable. If I lied to myself maybe it could seem like it was the truth. _Lie._

"Oh, my brother called" I hated when she brought him up, "His 'term' is over and he wanted us to pick him up"

"Term?" I asked. She only talks about the positive things about him. And 'term' sounds bad. I might actually enjoy this!

"Well, a year or two ago, he started to work at this one place he has been treating patients with alcohol and drug abuse and he just got fired." She walked over to the kitchen.

"That...that,"I looked away from her. REHAB, it was still clear in my heart. I could help but think of my Princess when the word came up, "That is cool."

"Duncan, I know how you feel about my brother but at least be supportive." She was almost yelling at me. Although Sarah never seen Courtney before she heard about her. She didn't even know that Courtney was her name! She knoew bits and peices about Courtney, like the fact she went to rehab and that we dated for a while but nothing major. Plus, Sarah is American so she never heard of Total Drama Island... thank god! Talk about embarassing.

"I'll try." I spat out the words like they were poison, I had to force them out of my mouth. _Lie._

"Alright, my brother will spend the night and he said he meet this girl and he wants us to meet her!" She smiled, "I can't wait, he said that she is the first girl he ever loved. Isn't that sweet"

She walked outside, "Well come on! We need to meet him!"

I walked out side as she drove me to the Rehab facility.

Three months after I left Courtney, I sold the apartment and moved all the way to Toronto hoping to get away from all my troubles but it seems as if they just follow me. I tried to run away from my problems but it didn't happen the way I had hoped for.

"Oh, hurry up would ya?" She said impatient. I rolled my eyes at her.

I drove to one of the rehab facilities. Her brother was standing outside. He was so annoying. His dirty blond hair covered his green eyes, what a douche bag.

He got in the car and said 'hi' to his sister. He hit me upside the head.

I snapped, "What the hell?! You little brat. Your going to pay for that!" I yelled at him.

I got out of my seat and went to the back to teach him a lesson.

I put my fist up. Sarah was trying to stop me, "Duncan, no. He didn't mean it."

I punched his eye. I walked to the driver's seat. I looked at Sarah, "What? a little black eye doesn't hurt anyone."

I rolled my eyes and drowned out her voice as she was yelling at me for punching her brother.

She finally noticed that I wasn't paying attention. I love that feeling, when people give up. It is like my job.

"So, Mac. What about your little girlfriend?" Sarah asked. I saw Mac bush from the rear view mirror.

"Ummm, She is pretty. And tough. She won't put down a fight. She can stand on her own. Very Independent." Mac said.

"How'd you meet. Like friends?" Sarah began her interrogation on him.

Mac sheepishly smiled," Actually no, She was one of my patients."

Sarah's mouth fell, "You love a patient? That is just... wrong. I mean she had a problem! And you date her?" She looked at me, "No offense."

"None taken." I said as I shrugged it off, it didn't help. Inside I was boiling, she made fun of Courtney yet again. _Lie._

--

After I had picked up Mac we all got dressed 'nicely' and went out to eat. We were going to meet Mac's dream girl. How cheesy!

We went to this Fondue place. We were sitting, looking, waiting for that girl to just come! Sarah and Mac were talking about a random childhood memory. I got up and went to the bathroom.

After doing my business, a restroom attendance decided to strike up a conversation with me.

He was wearing a dress shirt and black slacks. A black bow was tied tightly around his neck. His shoes were sparkly clean compared to my own beaten up pair. He had a small patch of hair sitting on his head.

"Sir, You don't seem much to be enjoying this delightful evening," He spoke with a thick British accent.

"I don't enjoy much!" I answered as I was washing my hands.

"May I ask why?" He said, keeping his head held high.

"No." I said blankly, "Yea, guess. I don't really know. I have always been like this." He offered me a towel and I slowly dried my hands. "I guess ever since I broke up with my girlfriend." I leaned back on the sink.

"Ahh, she dumped you. There are plenty fish in the sea, you know?" I smirked.

"That is the thing, I don't want another fish, girl, fish, Person, whatever! And she didn't dump me. We had to go our separate ways. If fate wants to bring us together again then I will let the pieces fall where they may."

I looked down, how can I been so soft. Venting to a bathroom attendant. That is just low.

The door swung open. Mac came in.

"Dude, Our table is ready!" He said.

"Oh, I care why?" I asked.

"Sarah, won't sit if your not there." He explained.

"Lame, she is too clingy!" I said. Mac rolled his eyes I continued, "Don't be a wussy, I'll come. Let me just say good bye to-" I turned around the bathroom attendant was no where to be found.

"To who? Your urinal?" Mac joked.

"Do you ever just shut up?" I asked as I tossed the towel on the sink and walked to the table. Sarah was talking to a girl. She laughed.

Sarah's eyes lit up as her saw me, "Duncan, I would like you to meet Mac's girlfriend."

I sat down. I stared at the girl for a bit. Everything about her seemed familiar. My infamous smirk came back. I spoke no louder then a whisper, "Princess?"

--

THE END... well of the chapter. What did you think? Worth the wait? A peice of... paper?!? lol. You thought I was going to say something else....right? Tell mewhat you think in a PM or Review... peferably review, but it doesn't matter... i just have to read PM's at school!


	3. Back Home

GASP! :) People actually still read this?!?!

Shocker!

WOW! I know that I took forever to update last time.

I'll try update once every week end... possibly Saturday. But this week I'm aiming for Friday because Saturday is my birthday! YAY!

Even though I didn't make the deadline... I stayed up to finish it for YOU!

That's how you know that you have NO life (like me), writing the day before your birthday!

but that's how Fred rolls!... I mean, That is how I roll! ;)

Oh speaking of Fred... I am going to post youtube videos soon... like in the summer. Once my friend and I start editing! lol

another thing to try and update fast... proably about how long it took me to update this story for last chapter! lol

YES! I can make fun of myself!

Ha, I know that plenty of writers are like "OMG, I haven't updated in like 4 days! I am the worst updater ever!". Sure you are; just try and notice how long that it takes me to UPDATE! 2-3 freaking months for a chapter that was already FINISHED!! Yes, last chapter was done a long time ago but I never felt like putting it up!

Enjoy my little minions! (as you can tell... I'm bored. so I rant.)

;)

--

I sat down. I stared at the girl for a bit. Everything about her seemed familiar. My infamous smirk came back. I spoke no louder then a whisper, "Princess?"

Sarah smiled, "Duncan this is Courtney. And I was so wrong about her." she looked over and Courtney, "We should get together sometime. Have coffee or something like that"

Courtney looked at her and smiled, "That sounds like fun."

Mac sat down next to Courtney. He whispered something in her ear and kissed her forehead, "So, what going down? I am going to get chicken OR pie OR chicken AND pie!" He smiled and did a little dance in his seat.

I chuckled a little, "How the hell did they let you have a doctoral degree?"

--

Dinner wasn't as awkward as I expected. Mainly because Courtney and I tried our best to avoid each other. Sarah and her BIG mouth had to go invite Courtney to stay with us!

When we got to MY apartment, Mac laid down on my couch. Feet in the air.

I pushed his feet off and sat down. He shrugged and sat up.

Mac flipped the remote a few times, then dropped it. I rolled my eyes. He picked it up a flipped thought the channels.

Sarah and Courtney were talking in the Kitchen. I need an excuse to eavesdrop. They could be sharing secrets about me, I know they are. What are they talking about? Wait why do I even care? I heard them giggling, that is it. I am going to go and I got up the first chance I got.

I looked over to Mac, "Want a beer?" I asked.

"Yea Dude. That would be really nice. You know you aren't that bad" Mac smiled.

"You do know I was just kidding. I wasn't ever going to get you one." I left to the kitchen.

I slyly made my way to the kitchen and leaned back on the counter.

Both girls looked at me and stopped talking.

"Hey, how are you two doing on this lovely night?" I asked.

"Good," Sarah said. She turned back to Courtney and began talking again, "When I went to the mall the other day. There they were, just teasing me. Buy me, Buy me!"

Courtney's focused drifted on me as I walked over to the fridge and searched for my beer. Sarah caught on to her 'line of vision' and looked at me also.

"Duncan? Do you need anything?" Sarah asked.

It was no where to be found!

I was still scrambling through the fridge, "Eh, Princess. You know where the beers are at?"

Sarah and Courtney spoke at the same time "Under the sink"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Courtney. She brought her pointer finger near her face, "How do you know that?"

"I'm a good guesser?" Courtney said, but it sounded like more of a question.

I tried to make it seem a lot less awkward, "Oh that's where it is!"

I walked over to the sink and grabbed a beer.

"Thanks." I said as I raised the beer, "I am going to go now!"

Before I left the kitchen I turned around. Both girl's eyes were little slits, glaring at each other. Arms crossed, neither backing down.

I plopped back down on the sofa.

Mac looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said as he raised the volume on the television. Iron Chef, I hate that show.

"I'm going to go now." I said as I got up and went to my bedroom. As I walked past the kitchen I tried to ignore Sarah and Courtney. But when I looked at them from the corner of my eye; they were talking again, like nothing had happened.

I sat on my bed and turned the television on.I flipped throught the channels until something caught my eyes. ESPN, that is more like it! I needed something to get my head out of this mess.

I opened the bottle of beer and took a sip.

This was too much. Right when things were going good with Sarah, Courtney comes back. Although she is dating Sarah's brother, she is still back. I did 'promise' her that I would move on with out her and I did. But now I don't think that it was the best idea. Come to think of it I never did.

I turned to the entrance of my bedroom. Courtney was standing at the door way.

She began to mumble a few things.

I couldn't understand her, "What did you say?" I asked.

"Mac said that there was a restroom in this room. Is there?" She asked.

"Oh, yea. That door right there." I pointed the door out to her. This couldn't get any awkward. My ex-girlfriend, my current girlfriend, my girlfriend's brother/ my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend all in the same house, nothing awkward about that.

--

After a while Courtney came out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed next to me. Okay, it can get more awkward.

"So, your doing good?" She asked.

"I guess. You?" I asked.

"Fine. I am never been better. I mean... life is different now a good different, because of you" Courtney looked at me and smiled.

"But it was my fault. If I didn't go to jail none of this crap would have happened." I explained. My mind began to wonder. 'And we would still be together, possibly _married_.' As much as I wanted to say that last part I kept it in.

Courtney was trying to make me feel better, "But it did happen. It isn't your fault. It is me. I crashed under the pressure. I have been so reliant on you for the past while that when you weren't there anymore I just fell apart. What happened to the CIT Courtney from TDI? She would have never been like that..."

"You know that isn't true. You went through a lot to be where you are and I ruined that for you. If anyone blame it on me." I said.

Courtney slid down from sitting position to laying down. She spoke softly, "And now I know. It is your fault!"

"Exactly!" I sat there idly as Courtney giggled, "Hey, wait a second. It is not my fault."

Courtney sat up again, "You know that ever since I met you, I have been so carefree. And I am not sure if it is a good thing."

"So what are we going to do? Are we just going to pretend like nothing had happened between us?" I added.

"I don't know! Honestly, I am just trying to get through this awkwardness!" She said, getting frustrated a little.

"Seriously, you should know the answer. You are the smart one." I said matching her tone.

Courtney seemed a bit gloomy as she spoke, "How about for now. We are just friends. That is all we can be from now on."

"You still dig me" I said with my smirk again.

Courtney rolled her eyes at me ,"Sure I do." She got up off the bed, When she was at the door way she muttered something that sounded like, "That's the reason I dated Mac!"

She walked out of the room. This girl was crazy but that is what I love.. I mean lov_ed_ about her.

I continued to watch ESPN but every time my mind drifted to her, not Sarah. Last time that has happened was when I was on TDI.

Sarah came in the room. And that is when it hit me. Courtney is dating Mac _not_ me. I am dating Sarah _not_ Courtney.

Sat crawled in the bed with me, "We are going to watch a movie... do you want to watch it?"

"Sure" I said as I got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen to recycle my beer bottle. So what? Recycling is BAD ASS! I sat down on the couch next to Sarah. She cuddled into me. I looked over at Mac shutting off the lights and pressed play on the remote. Right when he sat down Courtney pressed herself against him.

I felt a twinge of jealously against him. It was simple. I still had feeling for Courtney, even after 4 years.

The only problem was that I was with Sarah and she was with Mac.

--

I know it wasn't that long.

Most of my chapter are around 1,500-2,000 words. I want to make then longer for you guys, each and every one of you!

So, I don't hate the show Iron Chef... but it was the first show that came to my mind so that is why I put it in!

Don' ask why the last lines are centered. I just felt like that would add an effect or something like that.

:) lol

Hope you liked it... I would never know unless you **REVIEW!** duh! lol


	4. Lovers Love, Liars Lie

Okay, okay.

GUESS WHAT?!?!

On Monday I didn't feel like getting up for school because I felt sick! So, I didn't go. My mom didn't believe me so she grounded me! No phone, no iPod, no tv and NO COMPUTER! Ahhhhh! But I am on the computer because I lied and told her that I had to do a project. Mwahaha I am so evil!

And then the project I made up turned out to be REAL! I know. WTFF?!?! So at least I got a head start! lol

Enjoy my READERS!

Next Chapter will be up possible Saturday or next Monday.

;)

ENJOY! LOVE YOU! Yes, you. The one with the hair, and the eyes and the ears and the FACE! Yes YOU! lol It was random. Don't ask.

--

I felt a twinge of jealously against him. It was simple. I still had feeling for Courtney, even after 4 years.

The only problem was that I was with Sarah and she was with Mac.

The movie was everything but enjoyable. Every couple seconds I kept on looking over at Mac and Courtney. Making sure that he doesn't put his hands in the wrong areas. It was hard to pretend to be fine with them being that close. Even when I tried to pay attention, I found my gaze drifting back to them. I was struggling just to avert my eyes. What had I come too? This is the most frustrating thing that has ever happened to me.

I slowly pushed Sarah off of me, "I am going to bed. I am really tired. I had a long day." I looked at the clock; 10:27. I never go to bed around this time. This wasn't like me, I wasn't me. It seemed as if a 15 year old girl was controlling my thoughts. Some one that was loved, someone that read all those sappy love stories and was hoping for that happy ever after. If I ever meet that sick minded girl, I wouldn't know what to do. Tell her this is my life. To stop forcing me to do things that I didn't want to? To get me out of this love stuck feeling.

I wish I could just clear my head of all thoughts and start all over again. I wish I had no troubles, but that will never happen. Life is life, love is love. Lovers love, Liars lie. That is what I am, a lying lover. How sickening it was.

How could I be both? How could I push it this far to where the confusion over throws my hopes and dreams... If I even had any. How could she reappear when I am finally settling down and forgetting all about her.

My mind fogged when I thought of her. Nothing made scene. It was like puberty all over again; the confusion, the love, and even the despair. I sighed and slid down even further on the couch.

Sarah coughed, "Hello? Duncan? You there?" She waved a hand in front of my eyes.

I said the first things that came to mind, "Huh? Oh yea."

"So, are you going to watch the movie or not. It has been on pause for a good five minutes. And I am not even exaggerating." Sarah pointed out.

Mac began to taunt me, "Yea, just go to sleep little baby."

"Shut up! You want me to pop the other eye too?" I threatened.

He didn't respond but Courtney did, "That was you?" Her mouth slightly twitched, "What type of sick minded freak would punch someone out of random? It **IS** rude!" She stood up, "It doesn't matter how much you hate a person. It is NOT nice!" She sat back down and exhaled, "Well, I'd expect it from a cretin such as yourself."

I shock my head in disapproval, "Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. Will you ever learn. I. Am. Not. Nice." And with that I left to my room. I could hear their whispers. Feel their glares. I could hear their thoughts; wondering how Courtney and I could have read each other so easily. I opened the door, I squeaked. I heard the movie un-pause.

Once I was in the safety of my room I jumped on my bed; face down. This isn't happening to me.

Everything was so surreal. Nothing could or should be true. And for the second time in my life I don't know what to do.

And that is when it hit me; Break it off with Sarah. Then Courtney wouldn't feel guilty if I got with her.

Well, who ever said that she wanted to be with you still. She has Mac and obviously she loves him.

But it isn't fair. I deserve her! She is no one else's! Your right, If I break it off with Sarah then Mac will stop coming over and then Courtney won't. She'll have no reason to.

Your selfish! Keeping Sarah, not because you love her but because you want to the with her brother's girlfriend?

I was fed up with myself. All these mixed feelings; love, anger, despair, sadness, lost. I needed to release every emotion. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I got up from the bed and punched the wall. I heard a few gasps coming from the other room.

"Gah!" I screamed. I heard foot steps approaching the door. Then another set.

Whispers filled my ears. Then just as they came, the foot steps drifted away. I was breathing deeply. I felt tired and as if I had plenty of build energy waiting to be released.

I picked up my phone from the counter top. I scrolled through my contact list, searching for the one person that would make this night manageable.

I found him; Home Boy G.

Hesitantly, I pressed call. I haven't spoken to him in such a long time.

After three beeps in picked up.

"Ch- yea?" The voice asked, "Duncan dude? Is that you?"

"Yes it is me man. Listen I have been kind of down recently and I was just wondering if you'd like to go out and have some fun tonight? We can get the gang back together. What do you say?" I scratched the back of my head, hoping for a yes.

After a few seconds the voice said, "Sounds good. I'll meet you at the Purple Iris."

"Thanks man. It is just what I needed." I smiled, "See you there. 11?"

"Yea. I am leaving my house now." He said.

And with that the we hung up.

I went into the bathroom and changed out of my dressy cloths and into more appropriate clothing. I put on my jeans and threw on one of my many plain black V-necks. I took off my shoes and put on my air force ones.

I took out my lip ring and replaced it with a metallic silver stud.

I grabbed my white jacket and headed for the door.

As I walked through the door, everyone turned and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Going out tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Yea. With Geoff and the boys." I laughed a little.

"Don't get wasted," Mac joked, "I won't treat you if you have a problem."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my car keys, "I won't. Your out of a job!"

And with that I left the house and headed for The Purple Iris.

--

**Courtney POV (going back to the part where Duncan left the room to 'relax')  
**

As soon as Duncan left to his room, I looked over at Sarah. She seemed sad, real sad.

I moved toward her on the couch and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me.

"You okay?" I whispered.

She nodded meekly.

"If want ever want to talk, I have ears." I said

She giggled a little then looked back at the movie. Nothing interesting was happening. Compared to the movie my life was more dramatic.

Just a few seconds ago I was sitting next to the man that I loved. I couldn't get him out of my head.

Sure he could be a jerk but so can Mac. Mac is a jerk, for no reason. But I manage.

Duncan on the other hand, being a jerk because his little insignificant mind can't comprehend to control his anger.

_Well who said that he was insignificant? You love him!_

I do not love him. We are just close.

_And why would you be close with him? You hate him. After what he put you through?_

He put me in rehab for the greater good of myself. He can be nice when he wants to.-

A loud bang came from the room Duncan had just entered. Sarah and I, instinctively gave off a collective gasp.

"Gah!" Duncan yelled at the top of his lungs. I've never heard him so, so frustrated.

She got up and slowly walked to the door.

Mac followed her. He grabbed her arm as she was about to open the door.

He pulled her close and whispered in a warning tone, "I know you love him but as a guy when you are pissed about something, You need to be alone NOT consoled."

Sarah looked as if she was about to cry. She slowly made her way back to the couch.

We continued to watch the movie to the best of our ability but it was obvious that Sarah was still worried about Duncan.

I heard the door creak open, I turned to see what happened. Duncan was walking toward the door.

"What?" he asked.

I was about to respond but Sarah said it before I had the chance to. That is when I realized that I wasn't the only one staring."Going out tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Yea. With Geoff and the boys." Duncan laughed a little. Aww, he still hangs out with Geoff. I mean I still talk to Bridgette. When she and Geoff got married, I was still in Rehab and couldn't attend. It was so sad to miss out on the best day of their life.

"Don't get wasted," Mac joked, "I won't treat you if you have a problem."

Duncan grabbed some keys, opened the door and left. But not before he had to make a smart remark to Mac, "I won't. Your out of a job!"

As soon as Duncan left Sarah broke out in tears.

Mac hugged her, "It's okay. Tell me what is wrong."

Sarah tried to regain her breathing, "I... I. Courtney!"

I made my way to Sarah, shoeing off Mac so I can hug her.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her. She nodded in response.

"Okay, Go to the other room. I am going to get you some water."

She nodded again and slowly walked to Duncan's room, head down.

"Mac, can I ask you something?" I said as I went to the fridge to look for a bottle of water.

"Go ahead." He said as he flipped through the channels, obviously not in the mood to finish the movie.

"Does Sarah have like 'girl' friends?" I asked.

"Yea, but they aren't all that close." He explained.

"Ahh." I said as I walked to Duncan's room only to find Sarah sitting on his bed.

I handed her the bottle, she took little sips out of it.

"Tell me what has been bothering you." I said as I sat down next to her.

She took a deep breath, "It is Duncan. He has changed. I mean he was fine up until dinner. I think he is.. .Never mind."

"What? You can tell me." I encouraged.

"I think he is cheating on me. With another woman." Sarah looked down shamefully.

"What?" I screeched, "He would never do that to you? For as long as I have known him. He has been faithful and loyal. He may be rude and act like a bad boy, but he is nice inside."

"And that is why I don't want to leave him. I know that there is some nice inside of him... Wait what? How do you know that? You have known him for like what? 4 hours?" She asked.

"Umm. Yea. I can tell a lot about a person." I said.

"Sure you can. Just tell me. I won't spill!" She said as she held out her pinky, "Promise!"

"Screw it! I don't care anymore. Duncan can be mad if he wants but I am just going to let it out!" I said, standing up on the bed. I screamed above, "I dated Duncan! We used to be an item!"

Sarah's eyes bulged, her voice was coarse "It was _you_! It is _your_ fault!"

--

Hopefully you can tell, Duncan and Courtney ARE confused about what is going on. MORE confusion soon! lol. Deal with it! My story strange things happen.

I tried to make it longer. Hopefully I got to a good length.

**I got 3 question that I want to be answered:**

**1) **Should it be longer?

**2)** Should I tone done the weirdness?

**3) **Does any one have good songs? I want to add a lot to my iPod. Actually any songs will do. Anything with a catchy guitar and a lead singer with a good voice would do. I listen to music as I write and I have been listening to the same things. It would be helpful. :)

I have this whole plan for this story. Like what going to happen in each chapter. But I wing everything else.

If you have any questions for me just ask and I'll answer!

Whoever guesses the Artist who sings the song "Lovers Love Liars Lie" gets** COOKIES AND HUGS**!!!!!

Hope you liked it... I would never know unless you **REVIEW!** duh! lol


	5. I am Drunkellseses Hehehe

So...

I am NOT allowed on the computer yet again!

Well, I am still grounded and that is why! I am sick of it! I have NEVER been grounded my WHOLE life!

Any who-zille this is going back to Duncan's POV. I might to a whole chapter in Courtney's POV but I like writing in Duncan's POV. idk why but, I am.

I am sick of my stupid COMPUTER! I wrote so much for this but I didn't save it and i clicked somewhere to write. And on my computer sometimes when you click a place it brings you to the page you were on before!!!!! So that is what happened. I got about 500 words deleted! That is a lot, when you think about it. Most of my chapters are 2,000 words. That is 1/4 OR 25%!!

--

"Don't get wasted," Mac joked, "I won't treat you if you have a problem."

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my car keys, "I won't. Your out of a job!"

And with that I left the house and headed for The Purple Iris.

As I drove to the Purple Iris I couldn't help but to think how selfish I was. I wanted to keep my relationship with Sarah to get closer to Courtney. Because no Sarah, means no Mac which will result in no Courtney.

God, My life is messed up. I am messed up. I am just going to deal with it. Courtney seems happy to be with Mac, happier then she was every with me. Why must life be so confusing?

That's right because I don't deserve anything good. The one thing I actually get, I lose. And do you know why I lost it? Because I was an idiot. I did stupid shit that landed me in the middle of the greatest regret of my life. I turned into the parking lot of The Purple Iris.

Geoff was standing there. Waving at me with his left hand. He had his right hand over Bridgette's shoulder. His best friend, Enzo; was standing next to him.

Enzo was a little taller then Bridgette. I have met him once or twice. He was Geoff's best man at his wedding. He had bright green eyes that outshine Bridgette's ones any day.

"Bra!" Geoff yelled over the crowd, "We've been waiting. This place is packed!"

I went in line next to the three, ignoring the shouts of the people behind us.

"Seriously, It is." Enzo said.

"Long time, no see." I said to Geoff. I awkwardly held my hand out for a handshake.

Geoff shook his head and pulled me into a man hug. It lasted for a good 1/2 a second but in that short time, I felt like I was part of the group again.

I turned to Bridgette and held my arms open for her, "Come on Bridge. You know you want to." I teased.

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked.

"Lets just say, It feels good to be free from the chock chain." I said as I stretched. Sitting in the car really hurt.

"Speaking of the "chock chain, where is Sarah?" Geoff asked.

We took a step to the entrance, slowly advancing to our way in.

"She is at home," I said, "She is with her brother and Courtney."

Upon hearing the name 'Courtney', Bridgette turned.

"Courtney?" She asked.

"Yea, long story. She is dating Sarah's brother." I said, the music was pounding in my ears now. I could almost see the people inside dancing.

"We got time!" Enzo said, poping in the conversatatin as if he knew what we were talking about.

"Nah, I am here to have fun, drink, dance, drink, and get wasted!" I said as loud as I could.

"Yea! That's the way man!" Geoff howled as he threw a hand in the air.

Bridgette gave him a death glare. The one that she learned from Courtney.

Geoff lowered his hand, "Or not."

Bridgette smiled and patted his head, "That's my boy''. She cuddled up to Geoff.

Geoff smiled and put an arm around her.

I turned around; I suddenly had the feeling that I was being watched. I scanned the line behind me, looking for a familiar face.

I felt a tap on my should, "Dude, we are going in. You going to come?" Enzo asked.

"Ya ya. I just..." I trailed off.

--

I jumped in the middle of the dance floor with Bridgette and Geoff at my side.

"Yea!" Geoff screamed. Bridgette laughed and started to dance. I stood there awkwardly. I felt a hand run from my right shoulder across to my left. The owner of the hand finally made its way in front of me and she was FINE! She had long black hair and front bangs. She was wearing a tight red dress.

She smiled at me, "Would you like to dance?"

I nodded and began to dance. After a few seconds Enzo bumped into me. My 'date' looked at him. Enzo smiled at her.

Enzo pointed at me and said over the loud music, "Don't waste your time with him, He is taken!"

She looked at me repulsivly then started to dance with Enzo.

I shoved my way to the bar, on my way I shoved my shoulder into Geoff.

"What the he- Duncan?" Goeff said, dumb foundedly.

"Enzo is a Douche Bag." I said before sitting at the bar.

I waited for the bar tender to come to me.

I leaned my head on my hands and sighed. This guy was never going to come.

"Sir what would you like?" A voice said. I looked up. A middle aged man was standing over me. He had a white dress shirt on and a black bow tie. He had a black dress vest on. His hair was receding and he had a small patch of hair over his bald spot.

"Something hard." I said.

"Ah, rough night? You do know that there are plenty of fish in the sea." Once those words escaped his mouth. I looked at him, really looked at him. He seemed so familiar to me. He winked and it clicked... he was the bathroom attendant.

"Yea. I was told earlier." I said as the bartender handed me a shot glass with a lemon wedge.

People crowed around me. I tiled my head back taking the liquid down with me. It burned my throat. I haven't had hard liquor in such a long time. I grabbed the lemon a squeezed all the juice into my mouth. I banged on the table until the sensation stopped.

The bartender grabbed a white towel and a glass and started to wipe it down, cleaning the inside.

"Why do people even want 'love'? There is nothing good about. What, I get to kiss some chick and maybe get a little futher. Things aren't what they used to be." I said.

"Nothing is how it used to be anymore." He said as he put the clean glass down and grabbed another one.

I held up my glass," Can I get another one?"

Enzo sat down next to me, "I'll get what he had."

--

"You know what?" I asked jamming a finger into the bartender's chest. I continued, "I- I- You, You want to know what? I am drunk!" I laughed a little. "But I am good with it! It is FUN! I get to be me, no strings attached."

"You've had too much to drink" Enzo said patting my back

I pushed his hands away from me and got up.

I walked to the door but the bartender stopped me and offered, "You can't drink and drive. Let me take you home, buddy."

I wobbled to my car, handing Mr. Restroom Attendant/ Bartender the keys. I got in the passenger seat. I heard the car turn on.

The old man got into the drivers seat. I struggled to give him directions to my apartment, but we got there.

--

He guided me to my apartment door. Before he left he handed me a paper. I shoved it into my pocket an knocked on the door.

Sarah opened it and hugged me. I stumbled back a little. I pushed her off and laid on the couch. I heard some foot steps come into the room, every step sounded like an explosion. I short words my head hurt... a lot.

"It's 2 in the morning Mac, Why'd you get me up?" Someone else asked.

Someone else started to laugh, "He is drunk. I knew it."

"Stop don't make fun of him!" The fist person said.

Everything went black after that.

--

LAST CHAPTER...

I made fun of myself if no one noticed. I am the sick minded 15 year old girl that was controlling Duncan's thought. You know the one he was complaining about! lol I decided to poke fun at myself because I felt like it!

Oh. Thanks for everyone that gave me songs! I tried to listen to all of them. Thanks my iPod is overflowing with good music now!

**I have another set of questions:**

1) Should I switch back to Courtney's POV next chapter later in the night or do it in Duncan's POV the next day?

2) Have anyone else found it easier to write a short story for english class when the characters name's are Duncan, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, etc...?

(I do that all the time. It is easier for me because it just is! I change the names after though. ;P)

3) Any one have good youtube videos? I get bored on the site often and I am looking for a funny video by someone that is funny. lol Not someone who is really famous bacause everyone knows them!


	6. Soberish

HEY THERE! :)

I found this new site called Pandora(dot)com. I go on to listen to music when I write. It calms me down. Go check it out if you haven't. It is really cool and I love the new music I get to hear... I love music. Don't you?

Wow, me and my cousin (who I wasn't that close too) just became BFF's. It is so weird. She texted me and wrote "I guess your becoming my new BFF" haha I thought it was funny. But she is cool and I love her. But I feel as if I am leaving my other cousin behind... and yes I do have other friends that aren't blood related. lol

Well, anyways. I was really mad when I wrote this. You might be able to tell in come parts but most likely not.

Enjoy!

--

Courtney POV

I felt a big crash.

I felt Mac sit up in bed. He shook me a little.

"What the fuck was that?" Mac asked.

"I don't really know." I said as I got up and peeked my head through the door frame. The pounding came from the door. Sarah got up from the couch and ran to the door.

The door creaked open and Sarah hugged Duncan tightly. I smiled. They looked so cute together. Even if he was gorgeous. Okay so maybe he made her look cute but still.

He removed himself from her grip and jumped on the couch.

Mac walked over to Duncan.

"It's 2 in the morning Mac, Why'd you get me up?" I asked him.

He just smiled and laughed, "He is drunk. I knew it."

I punched his arm slightly, "Stop don't make fun of him."

I looked at Duncan; His eyelids closed and his breathing steadied.

"Well, He passed out. Later!" Mac said turning around. Before he entered the room he threw us a peace sign.

I rolled my eyes. Mac could be so immature.

Sarah started to hyperventilate. She sat down on the floor, "What do we do? Is he dead?"

"He just passed out calm down. I know what to do, I was a CIT." I informed her.

"You just want to WOW him." She tried to mimic my voice, "Oh, Duncan I saved your life take me back!"

"What is your problem. I don't want Duncan. I have Mac. I just need to help him. He is still my friend." I told her. She scoffed. I moved to Duncan's side. kneeling on the floor. I grabbed his arm and check his pulse; he was breathing. That is good. I shifted him to his side.

"Could you stay up all night and watch him? If you feel really tired wake me up. He needs to be monitored at all times. So good night." I shifted my way to the room.

"I'll try." Sarah mumbled.

--

"Pstt. Courtney. Courtney."

I opened my eyes. Sarah was standing above me.

"Good your awake. Can you watch Duncan now? I am too tired. He isn't doing anything. It is so boring." She complained.

"Fine." I said, getting up from the bed.

I walked into the living room and sat down on one of the recliners. One of the lamp was on and I could see Duncan clearly. He looked so peaceful.

I couldn't help but to smile. This brought back old memories. Well, not Duncan being drunk. Actually yeah. Duncan did get drunk quite a few times while we were dating and I would sometimes stay up all night with him making sure he was alright.

"Princess!" Duncan mumbled, probably out of habit.

"I am right here. What do you need?" I walked over to his a played with his hair.

"I think I might throw up." He said.

"Well hold onto that." I said, "Lets bring you to the bathroom first." I tried to lift Duncan up. He helped very little. It was hard being a 110 pound girl holding up a 180 pound boy made of muscle not fat... harder then it used to.

We slowly shuffled to the bathroom. I set him in front of the toilet. He keeled down. I lifted up the lid and waited for him to purge out the previous alcohol he consumed.

--

When Duncan was finished with his business. I led him to the kitchen. He was easier to manage this time, he was becoming more vibrant, more himself.

I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and handed it to him.

"Don't drink the water. Gargle it then spit it out in the sink okay?" I instructed.

"Ya ya ya. I got this. You don't have to worry." He said and he put the liquid in his mouth and swished it around.

After a while he spit it out.

"Do you have gum?" He asked.

"You bounce back fast. I don't remember that!" I joked, "But yes, I have some in my purse let me get it. Now you, little mister, sit on the couch."

Duncan sat on the couch. I made sure he was fine and then I scrambled to the guest room to look for my gum that Duncan needed desperately. After looking around a bit in the pitch black room I found; an iPod, some white tee's, and a toothbrush. I used the iPod to provide light until I found my purse on the floor next to the bed. I opened it up and looked for my gum.

After I found my gum, I took a piece out and brought it to Duncan.

He grabbed it and put it in his mouth "How could I let things get so far?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. I messed around in my brain until I found something that was suitable for the moment, "It wasn't your fault. I went down the same road. Just a little further. It is not like your an alcoholic or anything like that."

"An alcoholic?" He asked back, "I wasn't talking about that."

"Then what were you talking about?" I asked him.

"Ahh, no more questions. My head hurts and I am tired." He laid down on the couch, "and cold."

I rolled my eyes and found a blanket sitting on one of the chairs. I unfolded it and set it down on top of Duncan. He grinned and wrapped the blanket tightly around him. I grabbed a blanket for myself and sat down in the recliner. I felt so warm.

I closed my eyes for a bit.

_What are you doing you need to watch Duncan you promised._

But it is hard to watch someone who is sleeping when you are dead tired.

_You've done it plenty of times. So don't sass me._

FINE. I opened my eyes again. Duncan was staring at me.

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

"Life, In general." He said.

"Well what about it?" I asked.

"How cruel is life? I work my ass off. I pay the bill and she just sits there and gets rewarded. Doesn't that make you mad? I mean, I work for a living. She just chills around my apartment doing nothing. I should have seen it coming. Same goes for her brother. They are both moochers." Duncan said as he shifted from his side to his back.

"Mac isn't a moocher." I defended.

Duncan gave me a stern look.

"Whatever. Well, now that you got all of that out of your system, go to sleep!" I said as I huddled into a ball. Try to find warmth.

"I am going to sleep. You don't have to nag." He said. My eyelids shut.

I walked over to the blankets and put another one on Duncan, "Good night." I gave him a hug. I was an awkward hug. I am not sure weather it was because he was laying down and I was standing up or the fact that we were each other's ex. Before we parted I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smirked and lifted me on top of him, I giggled softly.

I looked into his eyes for a while, "I missed you." I came out of my mouth. It was really sudden. I didn't even expect it.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in tighter, "I have missed you too."

I smiled as I instinctively grabbed the sides of him head and lowered my lips onto his. It was a short chaste kiss but a kiss nonetheless.

I got off of him and mumbled, "Good night, Duncan."

"Good night to you too, Princess." He said as he yawned.

Good night indeed. Sleep swept over my body. And before I knew it I was out cold.

--

"How was _drunk_ watch." Mac spat out as soon as Duncan left to go to the restroom.

"It was fine. Nothing special. You do know that it should have been you not me. I was previously an alcoholic. I shouldn't be near a drunk person." I pointed out as I cut into my Eggs Benedict.

"True. But I told him. I wouldn't help." He said.

"It wasn't that bad. He threw up once. Nothing too bad." I said.

"Are you kidding me? More like 5 times. The guest room is right next to the bathroom and I think the plumbing is under us too." Mac pointed out. Aww, how cute. Duncan didn't wake me up. He wanted me to rest, while he threw up... Eww, kind of gross but very considerate. Duncan just earned himself some brownie points.

Sarah sighed, "Am I the only one grossed out by this but you guys are eating and talking about vomiting." She shuttered.

"Not really," Mac said, "Seriously? How was it? It must have been torture."

Sarah was quietly sitting on the sofa, "I don't think she minded watching him". I could scene her hidden message under her voice.

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"It is nothing!"I butted in before anyone could say anything.

"What is nothing?" Duncan asked as he came through the doorway.

"As I said, It is nothing!" I forcefully shoved my fork into my eggs and stuffed it into my mouth.

Duncan flicked Mac's head as he sat down. "Hey!" Mac complained.

Mac looked at me, "You saw that Courtney? Didn't you?" I shrugged.

Mac sighed and looked at Sarah, "How bout you? You saw that?". Mac was getting very preoccupied with trying to get Sarah to say something. She had been ignoring everyone in the morning.

Duncan played around with his eggs. Moving them around his plate. I looked up at him. Our gazes met once again. He winked at me. I rolled my eyes. I could feel the heat creep up my face, I decided to look down to hide my blush. I held my fork in my hand but I was just pushed my bread around the egg.

I felt that school girl crush back in my heart. This was the first time I began to doubt; who is better for me?

--

Okay. I wake up at 5 in the morning to take a shower so by 6 I can go on the computer a write. Little did I know that if I click this one area I get sent to the previous page! 1 hour worth of writing DOWN THE DRAIN... no pun intended. Hahaha get it? I woke up early to take a shower then my work is down the drain! hahaha I just caught that! :)

Wow, I love when I am inspired to write. I just felt that surge to write. Finished at 10:15 p.m. (No, I didn't round up the time) May 11, 2009. Going to post this up May 13, 2009.

I really didn't want to get into details about Duncan throwing up. It too awkward for me, so I just left that part out.

**Question Time!**

1)When you want to portray a certain emotion in your writing do you use method writing? Like feeling the emotion as you write... it is not healthy and it is hard to change your mood after but I feel it is most effective. I write to my mood, I don;t set my mood to my writing. So, I guess it is like an outlet for me.

2) Don't you hate it when people talk about gross stuff while eating? It makes me cringe!

3) Do you like the new FanFiction layout? I think it is more organized and I feel professional. lol It is easier to maneuver and I like the tabs things. I know that it has been out a while but still, I just thought of it. I love it. I like finding the new things that they would slowely add in.

please review. I like to hear your ideas and see if there is anything that I would like to add into the story. It could be small or it can be the climax. I don't care I just would like to hear what YOU, yes YOU; think! :)

REVIEW... please?


End file.
